pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Golduck
/ |dexhoenn= / |dexsinnoh=044 |dexunova= |dexcekalos=060 |dexalola= / |evofrom=Psyduck |gen=Generation I |species=Duck Pokémon |egg1=Field |egg2=Water 1 |body=06 |type=Water |imheight=5'07" |metheight=1.7 m |imweight=168.9 lbs. |metweight=76.6 kg |ability=Damp Cloud Nine |dw=Swift Swim |color=Blue |male=50 |evo= }} Golduck (Japanese: ゴルダック Gorudakku) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Golduck is a blue-colored duck Pokémon. Its hands and feet are now webbed, which result in Golduck's superior swimming skills. Golduck has red eyes and a red gem on its head. Its head has four spikes on top. It has a long tail and its hands and feet have three long claws. Natural abilities Golduck has the ability Damp. Damp makes it impossible for any of Golduck's opponents to use a Self-Destruct move. Golduck can use psychic powers. When they are used, the gem on its head will glow. Evolution Golduck evolves from Psyduck at level 33. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |80|100|10|Water|Physical|Beautiful|2|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |'Whirlpool'|15|70|15|Water|Special|Beauty|0}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites |rbspr = RB 055 front.png |yspr = Y 055 front.png |grnspr = GR 055 front.png |Iback = GolduckGenI_Back.png |gldspr = G 055 front.png |gldsprs = G 055 front S.png |slvspr = S 055 front.png |slvsprs = S 055 front S.png |cryspr = C 055 front.gif |crysprs = C 055 front S.gif |IIback = II 055 back.png |IIbacks = II 055 back S.png |rbysapspr = RS 055 front.png |rbysapsprs = RS 055 front S.png |emeraldspr = E 055 front.gif |emeraldsprs = E 055 S.gif |frlgspr = FRLG 055 front.png |frlgsprs = FRLG 055 front S.png |IIIback = III 055 back.png |IIIbacks = III 055 back S.png |dpspr = DP 055 front.png |dpsprs = DP 055 front S.png |ptspr = Pt 055 front.png |ptsprs = Pt 055 front S.png |hgssspr = HGSS 055 front.png |hgsssprs = HGSS 055 front S.png |IVback = IV 055 back.png |IVbacks = IV 055 back S.png |bwspr = Golduck BW.gif |bwsprs = |b2w2spr = Golduck BW.gif |b2w2sprs = |Vback = |Vbacks = |xyspr = Golduck XY.gif |xysprs = Shiny Golduck XY.gif |orasspr = Golduck XY.gif |orassprs = Shiny Golduck XY.gif |VIback = |VIbacks = }} Appearances Anime In "Bye Bye Psyduck", Misty saw a Golduck and she thought her Psyduck evolved, but it was just a wild Golduck that had similar behaviors to Brock. In "The Perfect Match", Trinity used a Golduck to battle Misty in the Whirl Cup. * Fergus' Golduck * Golduck (OI011) * Trixie's Golduck * Trinity's Golduck * Katie's Golduck * Golduck (DP007) * Golducktwo Manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga, Blue owns a Golduck and uses it to Surf and battle. * Blue's Golduck Trivia * Despite its name, Golduck is blue instead of gold. ** It is rumoured that Psyduck and Golduck had their names mixed up, due to the fact that Psyduck has a golden texture and Golduck looks more like a Psychic-type Pokémon. ** The "gold" could also refer to the jewel on its head. * Despite having "duck" in its name, it is based on a platypus. * Despite possessing Telekinesis and Psychic powers, Golduck is not part -type. * Despite being able to use Psychic powers, Golduck and its pre-evolution, Psyduck, could not learn Psychic until Generation IV, despite being a TM, too. * Golduck and its pre-evolution Psyduck are the only Pokémon to have Cloud Nine as an ability and not have it as their hidden ability. Origin Golduck is based on a platypus and a kappa. Name origin Golduck is derived from "gold" and "duck". Gallery 055Golduck_OS_anime.png 055Golduck_OS_anime_2.png 055Golduck_AG_anime.png 055Golduck_Dream.png 055Golduck_Pokemon_Stadium.png 055Golduck Pokemon Colosseum.png 055Golduck_Pokémon_PokéPark.png 055Golduck Pokémon HOME.png Golduck-GO.png Golduck GO Shiny.png GolduckSprite.png ShinyGolduckSprite.png Category:Bird Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon